Camera motion during exposure often leads to image blur that ruins many photographs. As the movement of the camera sensor produces an image that is the integration of the same object over different positions, the objects look blurred or smeared. Unfortunately, since camera shake is a chronic problem for photographers, this kind of blur appears very frequently in the real world.
Accordingly, a system and method for removing blurs from images would be beneficial.